In a communication system, a transmitter processes data to generate a modulated signal and transmits the modulated signal via a communication channel to a receiver. The transmitted signal may be distorted by the communication channel, corrupted by noise, and further degraded by co-channel interference, which may be interference from other sources on the same channel and/or frequency band. The receiver receives the signal, and attempts to recover the data sent by the transmitter. The distortion due to the communication channel, the noise, and the co-channel interference all hinder the receiver's ability to recover the transmitted data. Typical receivers employ various processing techniques to combat the effects of such hindrances.
In some communication systems, interference sources may be bursty in nature. It would be advantageous for a receiver to deal effectively with co-channel interference that is bursty in nature.